the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Enochian
Enochian is the common name for the ancient Nephilimic speech of Earth. It is derived from the Angelic tongue and is one of the roots of Semitic languages. It is not to be confused with another language under the same name, which is a modern (related but very different) version. Enochian is unique in that it has physical power when spoken, probably due to its use with Nephilimic Runes and the Artifacts. Its power is very limited, however, and thus is mostly useful only when used alongside the runes. It was lost after the Nephilim were wiped out the first time, and the historical Enoch was the last to speak it fluently - hence its name. Typography and Pronunciation Enochian works of an alphabet of 24 characters, mostly directly transcribable to Latin or Greek characters. Each glyph makes its own syllable of sound. *A - aa (uh) *B - ba (buh) *C - kee (kee) *D - de (day) *E - es (ehs) *F - re (ray) *G - ga (guh) *H - na (nuh) *I - ee (ee) *J - jo (joh) *L - lo (loh) *M - em (ehm) *N - no (noh) *O - au (aw) *P - pa (puh) *Q - kum (koom) *R - ro (roh) *S - sa (sah) *T - te (tay) *U - oh (oh) *V - ve (vay) *X - ex (ehks) *Z - zod (zohd) *Γ - fa (fuh) * Λ - (silent) These characters generally are pronounced separately, but some consonant-vowel pairs are pronounced together: *EN - en *BE - be *CE - ke *DO - dau *FI - ree *GU - go *HE - ne *JO - jau *LE - le *AM - am *NO - nau *PE - pe *QI - kee *RA - ra *SI - see *TA - ta *VU - vo *EZ - ez *AZ - az *ΓU - fo It should be noted that any combination ending in E is not valid when ending a word. For example, LEDH is pronounced -le da nam- but BLE is pronounced -ba lo es-. The same goes with combinations ending in Z, where the Z is pronounced as -zod-. Also, when letters except, Z, X, M, and EN end a word, they gain an extra consonant at the end. *A - n *B - n *C - l *D - m *F - l *G - m *H - m *I - l *J - l *L - t *N - n *O - n *P - l *R - z *S - l *T - l *U - m *V - v *Γ - l These consonants are added even with combo-letters. So R ending a word is pronounced -roz- while RA ending a word is pronounced -raz-. Therefore, a phrase such as VAILRA JEVH A-TBEG EA-A-EPTG is pronounced -ve aa ee lo raz jo es ve nam aa ta be gam es an aa es pa te gam-. Grammar Enochian is generally a verb-subject-object-predicate. The phrase, VAILRA JEVH A-EPTG EA-A-TBEG CG A-CEEHXU, is translated "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth," but is literally "Created God the Heaven and the Earth in the beginning." Word Structure Different species of words have different numbers of letters. Infinitive verbs will always have three letters, such as CTG (to be) and VLR (to create). Nouns have four letters, such as EPTG (earth) or CHAD (sword). Words such as prepositions will have one or two letters. CG (in) and D (out of) are some examples. Possessive pronouns and possessive adjectives have one or two letters, also; for example, E (mine).